Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell system and a maximum power calculation method.
Background Art
Conventionally, a fuel cell system including a fuel cell that receives the supply of reactant gas (fuel gas and oxidizing gas) to generate power has been proposed and put to practical use. Air as oxidizing gas is supplied on a cathode side of the fuel cell in such a fuel cell system, and hydrogen gas as fuel gas is supplied on an anode side of the fuel cell to generate power by the electrochemical reaction of air and hydrogen gas.
In such a fuel cell system, a current-voltage characteristic (hereinafter also called an I-V characteristic) of the fuel cell is estimated to perform control to decide on the output of the fuel cell based on the I-V characteristic in order to improve the power generation efficiency of the fuel cell (see Patent Document 1).